


Gakuren One-Shots

by Narutopoolord



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anorexia, Cute, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutopoolord/pseuds/Narutopoolord
Relationships: Asano Gakushuu/Sakakibara Ren
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn't very creative. Gakushuu knew that much, but he still wanted to surprise Ren somehow. Not only was it Valentine's Day, but it was also his birthday.

For all the years they'd been friends, Gakushuu never really did anything for him, even though Ren always got something for him.

He decided a picnic would work. It was quite cliche, but Gakushuu once again wasn't very creative. 

The good thing was that Gakushuu is actually a good cook. Gakuho taught him young and he finds it relaxing. 

While he was in the kitchen Gakuho arrived from work. He was no longer a principal, but he went to college for a long time, so finding a good job was pretty simple. 

"What are you doing?" He asked as he hung up his jacket.

"Making bentos. It's Ren's birthday." 

"That's a lot of food you're making. Need help?" 

"No thanks. I'd like to make it all myself. I've never really done anything for him, so I'm trying to make it up." Gakuho nodded.

"You really like that boy don't you?" Gakushuu blushed.

"Shut up."

"He doesn't know that does he? You know, you're smart Gakushuu, but you're oblivious." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I mean he likes you back. But Ren is soft and you're not. Chances are, he's afraid that if he confesses he'll lose you." 

"Lose me? Ren's been my best friend since we were in diapers. Nothing he says could make me run away." 

"He doesn't know that." Gakushuu sighed. He finished with the bentos and turned towards his father. 

"Do you think a picnic is too cliche?" Gakuho chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate anything you do." 

"I'll take your word for it." Gakushuu put the bentos into a basket, and grabbed a blanket from his room. "I'm off." 

"Have fun." 

Gakushuu grabbed some water bottle from the fridge and headed out. He called Ren.

"Hey. What's up?" 

"What do you say we meet up at the park with the lake?" 

"Gakushuu what are you up to?" 

"Yes or no?"

He could hear Ren sigh.

"Yeah give me 5 minutes." 

Gakushuu ended the call as he arrived at the park. He set up near the lake and watched as the ducks swam.

As Ren arrived, he looked confused.

"What's all this?" Gakushuu looked up at him and smiled.

"What? I can't treat my best friend to a picnic in the park on his birthday? Come on, so down." He patted the blanket. 

Ten sat down and eyed the food. "Did you make all this?" 

"Yeah. I haven't been the best of friends. I wanted to make it up to you." 

"What do you mean? Gakushuu you're perfect." 

"I've never done anything for you before."

Ren grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dug into the bentos. Gakushuu watched him.

"Well, are you going to join me?" 

"Yeah. How are they?" 

"They're amazing. I knew you could cook, but damn." Gakushuu laughed. 

"Thank you." 

Ren looked at him. He loved watching Gakushuu laugh. His smile and the way his eyes lit up made a deadly combination. He chocked on his food.

"Are you ok?" Gakushuu reached to took his shoulder. Ren coughed.

"Yeah, just caught off guard a little." Ren grabbed a water bottle and chugged it down. "I'm alright now." 

Galushuu looked concerned. "Really im fine." Ren grabbed Gakushuu's hand. 

"You know, I wanted to get you something for Valentines Day, but I didn't know what to get or how you'd react." He turned away sheepishly. 

"But this day has been perfect thank you." 

"It's not too cliche?" 

"Even if it is, I'm still enjoying it." Gakushuu stood up. He leaned over into the basket and pulled out some bread.

"Want to feed the ducks?" 

"Is that allowed?" 

"Probably not, but I don't care. Care to join?" 

Ren took Gakushuu's hand and walked closer to the lake. Gakushuu handed him a piece and Ren tore off a small chunk. The ducks carefully made their way towards the two and Ren threw the piece towards the duck.

This continued for few moments before they ran out of bread. "Did we really need to give them that much?" Ren asked.

Gakushuu shrugged. Ren turned to look at him, Gakushuu following suit. Ren grabbed his hand again.

"Thank you for this amazing day. I really appreciate everything you do for me." 

"I don't think I do much." 

"Stop putting yourself down for 5 minutes please. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met." Gakushuu blushed. 

Ren took Gakushuu's chin in his hand and lifted it a little. He planted a small kiss on his lips. Gakushuu stood there shocked. He placed a hand against his mouth.

"Do that again." Ren laughed and kissed him once again. 

"I've waited a long time to do that." Ren admitted. He Gakushuu laughed as they sat back down to finish their food.


	2. Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big 5 take a day to study together at the library

Gakushuu was late. It was the first time he was the last to show. 

"What do you think is taking him so long?" Teppei asked. Koyama shrugged. 

"Maybe something came up with the principal." Ren offered. Seo didn't look up from his phone. 

"Should I give him a call?" The other three agreed and Seo pressed on Gakushuu's contact. The phone rang three times before Gakushuu's voice rang out. 

"Seo? What's up? Did something happen?" 

"No. Where are you? You're ten minutes late." 

"It shouldn't be too much longer. I apologize." 

Seo snickered. "Alright, mom. See you in a few." Seo could almost hear Gakushuu roll his eyes at the comment. "He said he'd be here soon." 

"Good because I need help with this problem." Koyama said. 

"What is it?" Ren looked over Koyama's shoulder. 

"Not science and that in itself is not in my favor." Teppei rolled his eyes. "Is science all you care about? History is important too you know." 

A large bag was placed in the middle of the table with a drink carrier. "It's a good thing we study in the back of the library where no one will see us eat." Gakushuu whispered. They looked back at him.

"What's this?" Ren asked. Gakushuu shrugged. "Chipotle. It's almost lunch. Figured you guys would be hungry." He opened the bag and gave the four their own order along with a Starbucks drink. 

"Did you use your dad's credit card?" Koyama joked. 

"No, I used my own money." Gakushuu replied as he said down next to Ren. 

"You got us Chipotle and Starbucks with your own money?" 

"How'd you remember our orders? There was only one time we mentioned them and that was years ago." 

"Aw, mom that was so sweet of you." The others were throwing out comments at the same time. Gakushuu shook his head. 

"You guys are my best friends. Why wouldn't I get you lunch?" 

"Wait you actually think of us as your friends?" Teppei asked. Gakushuu looked up at him. "Of course. You mean a lot to me." 

"He cares, he's just bad at showing it." Ren clarified. 

"So you can be a complete asshole sometimes, but you'd die for us?" Seo asked.

"Seems legit." Teppei replied. Ren laughed. He looked over at Gakushuu who was blushing and trying to hide a smile. Ren pulled out his phone and snapped a photo.

Gakushuu noticed and turned towards Ren with wide eyes. "You better delete that!" Ren chuckled. "I don't think so. This is my new background." He teased.

Gakushuu sighed and placed his head in his hands. "It's a cute picture." Ren pouted. He pulled Gakushuu into his arms and kissed his forehead. "I promise I'll keep it to myself." 

Gakushuu smiled. "I love you, Ren." He cuddled closer. "I love you too." 

The others were making faces and pretending to gag. "Oh stop it." Ren said. They laughed and the five of them enjoyed the rest of their study session.


End file.
